Tonsil Hockey
by Sarcastic Musician
Summary: Hockey, a kiss cam, and Maggie's nerd of a partner. [Not as intense as the title makes it seem]


Hey all! Another one! Felt like doing a more funny after my last post :) Hope you like it!

* * *

Hockey had never been her thing. Well, sports in general, that is.

Surfing is different. Surfing is waves and salt water. It is seeing how far you can go with the waves to guide you; Not seeing how far you can go before a body collides with you, or a puck is taken from you, or whatever. Surfing is going with the flow, both literally and figuratively; Not fighting to the death or whatever the scuffling players below are doing.

Maybe not to the death but-

A crunch reverberates through the stadium, two players left in a pile over the cool ice.

Yeah, no, maybe to the death is right.

Sufficient to say, if it weren't for the woman by her side, hockey would stay a vague concept of razor blade shoes, oversized jerseys, far too much spitting, and –stereotypically- Canada.

So, no, Alex had never entertained the idea of watching a hockey game, much less attending one. But here she is, snuggly settled into a stadium seat beside her girlfriend, learning far too much about how right she was on the spitting notion. Her medical mind tries to figure out the why's, or how's, or ' _good god why, please stop's'_ of the spitting fixation, as the human part of her mind tries to ignore the queasiness it creates.

She moves her focus back to the woman at her side who, though wearing a jersey herself, seems about as interested in the game as Alex.

* * *

 _"Why are we even going if you hate hockey?" Alex had asked the night before, cuddling up to Maggie's side after her dramatic, defeated sigh of annoyance_

 _"Nick loves it. It's been tradition since we started being partners."_

 _"Why-"_

 _"Does he like it?" Maggie finished Alex's question as she shimmied under the covers. At the feeling of Alex's nod she had continued, "Something about not being distracted by the cheerleaders. If you ask me, cheerleaders are the only poin-" A scoff interrupted her teasing_

 _"Don't worry, I think I found myself a cheerleader. She is always right there when-"_

 _"Oh my god, I told Kara not to bring out the karaoke machine last night!"_

 _"You don't like my singing?"_

 _"I love your singing; However," A kiss. "I can think of some other things we could do with that mouth of yours."_

 _The kiss that followed left them breathless, Maggie pulling back with smirk as Alex leaned forward in a desperate effort to chase her lips._

 _At Alex's frustrated sigh, she openned her eyes, only to quickly roll them internally as she was met with Maggie's teasing look._

 _"What?" A sigh. Alex's roaming hands._

 _"Are we going to make cookies?"_

 _"I mean, I guess we could," Cue Maggie's rolled eyes, "What?"_

 _"You just said use my mouth- Never mind, Hun, never mind."_

 _Alex's furrowed brow and questions were immediately forgotten as she becomes lost in Maggie's darkening eyes. Then lost in her kiss. Then lost in her arms. Then lost in-_

* * *

S _top blushing! Stop blushing!_ Alex's mind yells, as she feels her face burning against the cool air of the room. _How about we not think about that in front of Nick?_

Steading her breathing she swears she sees Maggie's signature smirk.

"Doing alright there, babe?"

A stinging glare is her only response.

"Whoa, save those glares for the bedroom."

Before Alex's face can pull down into full disgust, Maggie's arm has whipped to her other side causing a loud 'oof' to cut through the air.

"Hey!"

"What did I tell you about being a creep?"

A pause.

"Not to be a creep." Is mumbled in fake upset

Maggie's stoic nod has Alex falling into silent laughter

"How do you two get anything done?"

"I do all the heavy lifting," Maggie replies with the dimpled smirk Alex has always loved, "Pretty boy, here, is only there for the arm candy."

Nick leans over Maggie's side only to nod his head, teasing innocence painting his face. "Completely. All the perps get mesmerized by these orbs of cuteness!" He comments, gesturing to his wide brown eyes

A slap greets him again.

"Ow! So, violent today, Mags!" He yelps, earning concerned looks from those surrounding them. "Be nice, we don't want your girlfriend thinking you're violent."

"I've seen her take a lead pipe to the back of an alien's head, I think that particular ship has sailed." Alex replies with a wink

Maggie's teasing glare has her smile growing at the same time as Nick's, pride shining in both of their eyes.

"You should've seen what she did when a suspect pulled a gun on me a few years-"

"She does not need to hear that story." Maggie's tone piques Alex's interest, while causing Nick to lean further back into the safe embrace of his seat

"I'm just-"

"No."

"Why-"

Their arguing is drowned out by the cheering of the crowd.

Confused, Alex nudges Maggie's turned shoulder to get her attention.

Noticing the change in atmosphere (as well as the not so subtle nudge to her side), Maggie sends Nick a parting mock glare before switching her attention.

"What's going on?" Maggie can barely make out Alex's words as the cheers continue.

Glancing up, a sigh escapes her lips before nodding her head to the screen hanging above the ice.

At Alex's quirked brow, she continues. "Kiss cam."

Biting the inside of her lip as she watched the camera scan from couple to couple, Alex tries her best to contain her laughter. The hooting and gestures coming from Nick as he roots on the couples in good fun, bring embarrassed chuckles to both women.

Maggie's light shove and bright smile at Nick is seen by the entire stadium as the camera lands coaxingly on them.

Nick's face does a very realistic imitation of a tomato as Maggie's chuckles continue. Shaking her head, Maggie does her best to signal that a kiss would definitely not be happening.

The camera man and Alex had different ideas.

The pull in was swift and graceful as Alex meets their lips with a smile and slight blush. Immediately the cheering of the crowd slinks into background noise as they fall into the comfort of the kiss.

Pulling back with twin smiles, twin blushes, twin thoughts, they're greeted once again with the loud applause. Nick's loud hooting taken up a notch as he watches with humor at the blush it brings to his best friend.

His smile stays glued to his face even as the game begins again.

A quick nudge to Maggie's shoulder has her looking from the ice to him in confusion.

"What?"

"I liked this one." He whispers, nodding his head to Maggie's other side

Immediately, Maggie's face brightens in a dimpled grin. "I do, too."


End file.
